


in loving memory

by SpicyJam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, shiro is in heat and zarkon fucks him basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: The door fluttered open behind him, and his eyes did the same as light bathed over him. He tilted his head up and his breath caught in his throat as he regarded the figure standing in the doorway. Emperor Zarkon himself, in all of his caped glory.The leader of the Galra Empire stepped in, and the door shut behind him. Shiro barely even got to think of how to escape, his brain was so addled.As the scent of Zarkon drifted over to him, his mouth dropped open in a moan. He licked at his lips, cracked and dry under his tongue, and he flipped over onto his hands and knees. “Alpha…”---Shiro's heat hits, and Zarkon makes him feel 'better'.





	in loving memory

**Author's Note:**

> make sure you check the tags here!!

Liquid heat thrummed through his veins, burning at his insides with no chance of release. Shiro groaned, curling up in as tight of a ball as he could get, clutching at his stomach as if that would release some of the bubbling pain and arousal in his gut.

The floor was freezing against his fired skin, strangely soothing in its own right. It distracted him ever so slightly from the growing wet spot at the back of his pants and the erection at his front that just  _would not go down._

The door fluttered open behind him, and his eyes did the same as light bathed over him. He tilted his head up and his breath caught in his throat as he regarded the figure standing in the doorway. Emperor Zarkon himself, in all of his caped glory.

The leader of the Galra Empire stepped in, and the door shut behind him. Shiro barely even got to  _think_ of how to escape, his brain was so addled.

As the scent of Zarkon drifted over to him, his mouth dropped open in a moan. He licked at his lips, cracked and dry under his tongue, and he flipped over onto his hands and knees. “Alpha…”

Zarkon didn’t make a sound, stepping over Shiro’s submissive form to sit upon the bed. His robes tickled when they passed over Shiro’s back, and he followed after the emperor as if he’d been trained to. Every movement sent a throb of pleasure down to his cock, and he stopped to squeeze his thighs together, panting hard.

“Come, Champion.” Zarkon ordered, words laced with poisoned honey. Shiro felt himself shiver. The longer his heat stayed, the less he felt like himself and more like a prisoner in his own skin.

Shiro crawled closer, until he could press his head between Zarkon’s legs, careful of the sharp ornamental armor that would surely cut him if he jerked in the wrong direction. Clawed fingers pressed against his head, ever so gently scratching at his scalp. It was a gentle touch that Shiro was  _not_ used to anymore, and he had to blink back tears that stung at the edges of his eyes.

“Tell me what you need.” Came the next order, and Shiro barely suppressed his whimper. He could feel the way his pants clung to his thighs, soaked with slick. He desperately wanted to reach back and fuck his fingers in, or take the nearest cock as deep as it could go and just cum until he couldn’t  _breathe_.

Well… the nearest cock was right in front of his face.

The fingers tangled in his hair grew cruel, and the nails dug into the skin until it hurt, but didn’t bleed. “Tell me.”

“I need…” Shiro’s hands shook as he lifted his hands to palm across the hard armor in front of him. He knew exactly how to take it off, from the many other sessions Zarkon had shared with him. “I need you, Alpha. I need your knot.”

Zarkon murmured his praises, nothing but a deep growl to Shiro’s ears. He took that as permission to continue on, pressing exactly where he needed to unclasp the belt of Zarkon’s armor. A familiar, alien cock greeted him and pressed against his cheek as he released a heavy breath, breathing in the heavy scent that had him drunk.

Zarkon made himself comfortable, letting his cloak fall behind him in a pool of satin and silk. He leaned back against the wall, completely relaxed. If Shiro had been in his right mind, he could have easily tried to kill the Emperor; powered up his arm and ended it then and there.

He was more focused on the ridged, thick penis right in front of his mouth, though. His tongue felt along the paneled cock, a strange texture against his tongue. It was rough, not like flesh like Shiro’s own, but only enough to cause a strange, addicting friction Shiro couldn’t get enough of.

He took the tip in his mouth. It didn’t flare out like a circumcised dick would, and only grew from a tapered end to a thick base. Zarkon technically didn’t even have a knot. The base was just curved to  _feel_ that it was when he was balls-deep up Shiro’s ass and fucking him through his heat.

Drool slipped out between Shiro’s lips, running down along the length of the dick half in his mouth. One of his hands reached down to press against his own ass, spreading his legs wider. He was nowhere near the hole, and yet he could feel and  _hear_ the slick soaking him so completely. If he focused enough, he could even make out a faint ‘drip’ from how much he was producing.

As he tried to take more in his mouth, the tip pressed against the back of his throat. As expected, he choked and pulled back to raggedly inhale, wiping away the extra spit with the back of his hand.

Zarkon pulled him back, parting his lips with his claw and pressing in again. Shiro expected this, too. He swallowed around the length, moving his hands to fit between his own legs. They were only getting in the way, where they were against Zarkon’s thighs.

His cock was hot against the palm of his hand, and Shiro shifted to pull down his pants. Zarkon controlled the pace of his mouth, pressing him down deeper and deeper each time, until he was nearly swallowing the curved out base, lips stretching around him.

Shiro gagged occasionally, and a rush of slick flooded from his hole in response each time. He couldn’t properly reach back to finger himself, positioned as he was, which was a torture in its own right. He  _could_ reach his cock, though, and he pumped the shaft up and down like his life depended on it. It was so hot in his grip that it  _burned_ , but Shiro wasn’t sure if he was just too loopy to properly comprehend his own senses.

Zarkon fucked his face, pressing in as deep as he could with every thrust. His palm laid heavy against the back of Shiro’s skull, pulling him down whether he was ready to take the full length or not. Spit oozed from around his lips, soaking his chin and parts of Zarkon’s armor where it dripped off, but neither noticed or cared in the moment. Someone would clean it for him when he left, anyway.

Shiro swallowed hard on a downward thrust, and Zarkon groaned, louder than Shiro’s heartbeat was in his ear. Then, a rush of cum flooded his mouth and burned his tongue. Being  pressed so deep, his only choice was to swallow it or drown, but Shiro would have swallowed it anyway.

Zarkon kept him there until he’d entirely swallowed every drop of cum, and Shiro wasn’t sure if his eyes rolled into the back of his head because he couldn’t breathe, or because it felt so damn good.

Fingers tangled in the white fringe at the front of his head, and he was tugged back. His lungs inhaled so hard that they burned as they filled with air. Zarkon dropped him, just beside the large puddle of slick that had dripped out of him and onto the floor. It soaked into the knees of his pants, and  _god_ everything was just so wet. He couldn’t escape it, but his new freedom of movement allowed him to reach behind and  _finally_ press three of his fingers inside of his wanting hole.

“Alpha,  _please_.” Shiro readily begged, pride be damned. He  _needed_ it, so bad it hurt.

Zarkon loomed over Shiro’s crumpled form as he tried to bring himself off while still begging for a knot to fill him. If only to torture him for a few seconds longer, Zarkon shed the rest of his armor and carefully placed it on the bed, so it wouldn’t be dirtied by the wet on the floor.

Then, he dropped to his knees above Shiro and shoved his hands away, holding him down with one heavy hand on his shoulder. His cock pressed against Shiro’s wide open hole, and the tip easily slid in, even without Zarkon positioning it.

“Whore.” He heard, whispered in his ear as Zarkon pressed in further, stretching him on his full length without stopping to let Shiro get used to it. He choked on his moan, and the burn of the stretch felt sweeter than his own hand against his cock had in the last half-hour.

Shiro tried to spread his legs wider, but they were tapped in his pants. All that was exposed was his ass, but that was all Zarkon needed to lay claim to him, fucking him open and dragging needy moans from his shaken frame with just a few thrusts of his hips.

Shiro’s cock dragged against the rough skin of Zarkon’s stomach, bringing him off quickly. He barely needed the stimulation. His entire body twisted at the sudden orgasm, but Zarkon kept fucking him, using his body only for his own pleasure.

He hooked Shiro’s legs in his arms and pressed them higher up, until Shiro was bent in half and wheezing for breath.

He fucked him like that, pressing him hard against the ground, through three more orgasms until his own finally came.

Then, he pressed his 'knot’ in, and Shiro’s vision whited-out, warbling voice breaking from how loud he squealed. It always took him by surprise.

The next dozen thrusts were short and shallow, but the tip of Zarkon’s cock pressed against his prostate so completely that Shiro couldn’t breathe until Zarkon came, flooding his insides and mixing his come with the copious amounts of slick that had yet to cease spilling from his fucked open, stretch taut hole.

Zarkon’s full weight pressed down on him, and Shiro whimpered. Then, the cock was pulling out of him, and he could finally breathe again. His veins, though still burning, were no longer on fire, and he could finally see the way he was supposed to, and not through a haze of lust.

His legs fell uselessly to the side as Zarkon stood; redressing casually, as if he hadn’t just fucked the brains out of one of his prisoners.

A dollop of slick, colored in hues of purple from the emperor’s cum, slipped out of him, and Shiro shivered.

Zarkon left as quickly as he’d come in, and Shiro was alone again. He’d be back later, to fuck the rest of Shiro’s heat away.

He fell asleep on the cold ground, too fucked out to climb on the bed. The cool was comforting against his skin; a constant he could always count on in times like this.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [NSFW blog](http://lewdjam.tumblr.com/) here


End file.
